


I Told You So

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Coda, M/M, ep 3.08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny driving back to HQ after the end of 3.08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm destined to write codas this year. Steve and Danny were both yelling at me, but Danny won out for POV. Hope it makes sense in my sick, fevered state... :)

Danny slunk down further into his seat, tapping his fingers on the car door, watching the reflection of his hand in the side mirror. He glanced over at Steve for the tenth time since they'd left the airport, Olivia Victor safely in the back of a patrol car on her way to jail.

Steve, who for the first time since this case started was not gripping the steering wheel like the world was ending. Who was smiling--no, not smiling, smirking. Fucking McGarrett and his fucking ego.

"Okay," Danny said finally, dropping his arm into his lap. "Just say it."

"Say what, Danno?"

His voice was far too cheery, and Danny resigned himself to having lost way too much ground in his never-ending battle to rein Steve in. "You know what," Danny said, propping his foot up on the dash and glaring at Steve. Not that he wanted to hear it, but he wanted to get it over with. Plus, Steve's smug attitude would probably dial down a bit if he got it out. At least Danny hoped it would.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to help me out a little," Steve said, and even his tone of voice was smirking. "My gut is telling me that maybe, just maybe, I know what you're talking about, but you know me and my gut, totally unreliable."

"Steven."

"I mean, I really don't have any evidence to prove what I think you might want me to say, so I should really wait and gather it and hope that the words are still there when I have enough evidence to satisfy everyone, right?"

"Steven...." Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve.

Steve smirked at him, and Danny curled his fist, reminding himself that Steve was severely damaged in the head and therefore punching him now that he knew that was wrong.

Also, Steve was driving, and punching him might wreck Danny's car.

"Then again, I am confident in my own assessments," Steve said, still smirking. "So maybe it would be okay for me to assert them." He raised an eyebrow at Danny. "If that's okay with you. I mean, I wouldn't want to--"

"Steven, if you do not just say it, I am not only removing myself from your bed, I'm going to recruit your mother to make you make an honest man out of me. Can you imagine your mother doing that, Steve? Because I can, and I am telling you now it would not be pleasant. For you."

The smirk disappeared. "Okay, fine," Steve said quickly. "I told you so."

"Thank you."

"I told you that she killed our vic, I told you that she was playing me, I told you that she was leaving town, and you--" Steve stopped, noticing that Danny had pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling your mother."

"Okay, fine, I'll stop!" Steve raised a hand. 

Danny stopped scrolling through his contacts, which did not include Doris McGarrett, not that Steve would know that, and put his phone in his pocket. "Good. Because you do not want that."

"No, I do not want that," Steve said with a shudder.

"I told you so," Danny mocked.

"Oh, like I told you about Olivia Victor? Because I did, Danny, repeatedly."

Danny pulled his phone out again, holding it up. "Steven."

"Okay, fine. Sorry."

"Thank you." Danny put his phone away.

"But I did tell you so. I'm just saying."

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
